


When The Levee Breaks

by XenaGrace



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hollywood Undead, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: De-Aged, Hybrids, Magic-Users, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaGrace/pseuds/XenaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal daily thing- this "supernatural" stuff.</p><p> </p><p>By the year 2020 hit earth, humans learned to control the elements and forces, along with magic- dark and light. This gave us our sorcerers, witches, wizards, and whatnot. Contact was made to the spiritual realm, which gave us our clairvoyants and seances, as well as our demon hunters and ghost whisperers. Animal and human DNA were being mixed together, causing werewolves and other hybrids. Hell, no one knows how yet, but vampires have come out of their caskets to walk the earth with others. And in the end, we still had those who had nothing special to them, just normal- typic, there dubbed race. Typics were rare, disappearing off the face of the earth it seemed, and no one knows why but them. </p><p> </p><p>Frank Iero was just a student at the local magic university, until he crossed paths with two brothers who wanted nothing more but his help on a witch hunt.</p><p> </p><p>But oh, how the tables turned on the Way boys.</p><p> </p><p>And Frank, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Levee Breaks

Funny to think how just nearly a few mere years ago, our ancestors deemed it impossible and unrealistic to get to where we are in this current age- extremely advanced technology, advanced automobiles and other means of transportation, advanced buildings, hell, everything we have today has gone through some form of advancement to get to where it is now.

And you can thank our current President for that, President Korse. As he likes to quote daily:  _"Everything and everyone must advance forward. We must never look back at what we used to be, but only look ahead to what we will be- what we will become."_ To be quite honest, I never liked the guy since he came into office many years before I came into existence and changed the law of presidency completely. Now, a president could serve as many years as he wanted, as long as the people kept voting him in. And what could I say, the people loved him- all except myself and, for some strange reason, the Typic community was terrified of him.

I've always held such an awe for the small depleting Typic race. They were very rare these days, every single one slowly disappearing off the face of the planet. Maybe it was murder or even suicide- they all seemed to loathe who they were. I mean I wouldn't know what it's like to just be normal- I'm an elemental, meaning I'm one of the many who can control any and all of the elements and use them by means of magic or defense. I didn't choose to be an elemental, in fact, no one chooses to be an Elemental, a Typic, a Vampire, a Werewolf, a Hybrid, a Clairvoyant, or even anything that has to do in the magic realm- everyone's just kind of born that way, most times, inheriting their parent's traits.

Usually, people marry in the same race too. Ever rarely does an Elemental marry a Typic, or a Werewolf marry a Vampire. In fact, it was something I've never even seen or heard of myself. It just didn't happen.

 *********

My thoughts of the current culture become interrupted when my roommate and best friend since 3rd grade, Danny Murillo, opens the door to our shared dorm, where I was currently laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. He struts in with confidence, slipping off his sneakers and making a spot to sit on the ground next to me. "How'd it go with Reese?" I ask, looking in his direction. He looks at me with one of the biggest smiles I think he's ever had.

"She said yes! We're getting married, Frankie!"

"Dude!" I sit up on my bed, holding up my hand to which he high-fives, "Congrats man!"

Danny and I were sophomores at Amaya University, both of us majoring in Elemental Sorcery. Our first year here, we met Reese, who's majoring in Light Magics. I hooked the two up and they've been inseparable ever since, now engaged. I can't help but feel a bit of loneliness deep inside my heart- once they get married, they'd move in together and I'd be alone. It's not like it was against the law to be gay- the bans were lifted up years ago- I just happen to have trouble finding someone. Maybe I'd find that someone soon. I mean, Brendon and Ryan, two other friends of ours, were both gay, had known each other forever, and just recently started dating. Maybe I just needed to wait longer. Danny snaps me out of my current daze by saying, "You know, there were these two boys sitting under the tree where our usual lunch spot is today. I've never seen them here before."

"Really?" I question.

"Mhm. One just sat there drawing in a sketch book and the other one, he had blonde hair and sunglasses, was kind of just people-watching."

"How strange..."

"Totally. But you should go talk to them, they're still there I think."

"Excuse me?" I shoot him a confused look. He smirks at me, "You're going to go talk to them, find out who they are and what they are. I'm rather curious."

I stand up and stretch, "Why can't you do it then?"

"Because you need some new friends, Frankie, there's more people in this world than just me, Reese, Bren, and Ry. And who knows? Maybe you could hook up with one of them, the one drawing in the sketchbook seemed like your type."

"Well great, now you got me curious," I say, putting on my shoes.

"So you'll do it? You'll go talk to them?"

"I guess, why not?" I sigh internally.


End file.
